


dick pic

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein jonghyun forgot taemin's birthday





	

“what are you drawing?”

“a picture of jinki’s dick.”

minho spits out the sports drink he’d been sipping on, green liquid flying everywhere.  

“a what?!”

“jinki’s dick.  look.”  jonghyun hold up the sketch with a passive face.

“what.  the fuck.”  it’s not a question & minho’s not yet looking at him.  he’s squinting, leaning in.

“no.  what the fuck?  is that a leather vest?”

“& sunglasses.”  minho’s mouth opens & closes a couple of times while his forehead crinkles in concentration.  he finally looks over at jonghyun whose face remains neutral.

“why?”  jonghyun shrugs & pulls the sketch pad back, placing it in his lap & clutching it with both hands.

“i though taemin would like it.  kind of an ‘ace’ concept.”  

minho nods slowly, his brow still furrowed.

“just to be clear, you’re drawing a picture of his boyfriend’s dick with sunglasses & a leather vest because it looks like his concept for ‘ace’.”

jonghyun looks back up & nods.

“why?”

“i forgot to get him a birthday gift.  & he really likes jinki’s dick.”  he shrugs again & turns back to his drawing, his hand smearing the pencil marks a little.

minho nods again because yeah, that’s true, & also…

“fuck.”

“what?”

“i forgot to get him a gift too.”

“i’m not putting your name on this.”

“good.”


End file.
